


Hellsing: Blood Echoes

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Monsters, Post-Canon, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: Sir Integra Hellsing has decided the time has come to adopt an heir to the Hellsing Organization. The heir she picks is quite young, innocent, but bears a little resemblance to her younger self - alone, without any family to rely on. At the same time, Alucard returns from a mission in America to present to Integra something very unexpected: a werewolf pup. Alucard believes that the young werewolf would be the perfect "dog" for her heir. There are many trials that come with becoming Integra's heir, and he will face them together with man's best friend.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Beware of Dog

It was a rainy day as Integra filed away paperwork. Alucard then opened the doors of her office with a grin on his face. He was sopping wet, irritating her a little.

“I just had the floor cleaned.” she told him.

“Well, I went for a walk after finishing my little job in America and you will not believe what I found.” Alucard snickered.

Alucard then moved his coat and Integra’s eye grew wide. Latched to his side and biting into him with ferocious teeth was a small boy with pure red hair. His eyes were a glowing yellow and his ears were pointed. Very small claws on his hands and bare feet let him stay latched to Alucard. The boy was dressed in little more than rags.

“Is that a werewolf?” she asked.

“I know, right? Just when you think you’ve killed off the last of a species there’s just one or two of them running around somewhere. I couldn’t find his family, but guessing by how thin he is I’d say he’s been abandoned. I couldn’t just leave a lost puppy out in the rain.” Alucard replied, amused that the boy is still trying to gnash his way to his organs.

“Alucard, what do you intend to do with a werewolf…?” Integra sighed.

“You said that you plan on adopting soon, right? What could be better to help keep an adopted child company than a puppy? Look at him, he’s happy to be here.” Alucard snickered as he pulled the child off, making him start snarling and swiping at his face.

“I’ve already filed the adoption paperwork. Seras went to go pick up my new son not long ago, actually.” Integra informed him.

“Can’t even be bothered to go fetch him in person? Kind of cold, don’t you think?” Alucard whistled.

“I needed to be sure I finished my paperwork for today so that I can properly welcome him. Otherwise I would need to cut my time helping him get settled in shorter than I would like.” she huffed.

“Oh, don’t trust me and Seras around your bouncing baby boy?” Alucard sneered.

“He is very young, so establishing a strong bond as early as possible is necessary. I did not choose him out of necessity, but because I saw much of my younger self in him. Alone and scared with no one to support him.” she told him.

“In that case, I’ll go housebreak the puppy.” Alucard chuckled.

“Make sure he gets his shots and a proper collar.” Integra joked.

“Will do.” Alucard nodded before taking his leave.

Integra then made her way to the gates as a black car entered the drive. Once it stopped, Seras Victoria stepped out from the vehicle holding a briefcase. She then looked back into the vehicles and made a beckoning motion before leaving her hand extended for a small child’s hand to take it. The child that she helped out of the car was a small boy with untamed black hair. He was dressed in black shoes, grey sweatpants, and a blue t-shirt. Hugged to his person in his other arm was a plush toy of a wolf.

“I’ve brought Oliver, as requested, ma’am.” Seras smiled.

“Welcome home, Oliver.” Integra smiled warmly.

Oliver was silent as Integra held his hand to walk him into the building. Before going inside Seras stopped following and looking over her shoulder, closing the doors behind Integra and Oliver. Integra tried everything to get her new son to say something, but he was silent as the dead the entire tour of the building.

“You haven’t said a word. Is something wrong, Oliver?” Integra asked him.

“The other kids… said that Hellsing… kills people…” he replied shakily.

“What? Nonsense. The Hellsing Organization’s mission is to protect the people. If we went about killing people we would be doing the exact opposite of that.” Integra laughed.

“T-They said… there’s monsters living here too…” he admitted.

“Well, I would ordinarily deny this claim. You are my son now, however, so you deserve the truth. Yes, the Hellsing Organization does employ monsters… but it is to fight other monsters. A fighting fire with fire metaphor is the best way to describe it.” Integra explained.

“S-So the scary lady… really is a vampire…?” Oliver panicked slightly.

“The scary lady? Ahahaha, Seras might be hurt a little if she hears that. I promise you, both Seras and Alucard mean you no harm. They will protect you as they protect me. I promise you that.” Integra laughed.

Oliver was remarkably well behaved and quiet the entirety of the day. On occasion that day when he and Integra would pass the door to the basement he would be unnerved by it. There was just something about it that gave him a bad feeling, yet he naturally had that curiosity about what could be down there. Integra noticed it on the third pass.

“Would you like to see what is down there?” she asked him.

Now that he was asked the question, he betrayed his fear and nodded. Down those stairs were many doors, including the doors to Alucard’s room and Seras’s room. One of the rooms literally had red tape on the door with silver linings.

“This room is undergoing renovations for a new resident as well. I hope that you two can get along.” Integra told him.

Dinner was more delicious than anything Oliver had ever tasted before. Seras whispered in Integra’s ear while he enjoyed dessert, making her frown a little.

“Unsettling. Make sure that it’s cleaned up before sunup.” Integra ordered.

“Of course, ma’am.” Seras chuckled, bowing.

“Is something wrong…?” Oliver asked, chocolate milk on his lip.

“Nothing to be worried about.” Integra smiled.

Outside of the manor, Seras began moving at lightning speed to clean up a slew of corpses. Some were torn apart, others blasted to bits. It was the dead of night before it was all cleaned up. Wiping sweat from her brow, Seras looked up to the moon seeing that it was full. A loud wolf’s howl then broke the silence of the night.

“Must be a full werewolf.” Seras smirked.

In the manor, Oliver very shakily opened his bedroom door holding a flashlight. That howl had woken him right up, because it sounded close. The manor’s halls were much more frightening in the dark. The howl broke the night once more as he got to the first floor making his anxiety fire through the roof. It sounded like it was coming from the basement. Descending the steps slowly, he could hear muffled gunshots from the taped off room.

“Did that hurt? Come get me then! Regenerate your limbs! Do it!” Alucard’s voice laughed, muffled by the door.

“A voice…?” Oliver whimpered.

“That’s more like it! Faster! Stop _trying_ to kill me and kill me! Good puppy, get angry! Is that all you’ve got?!” Alucard’s voice continued to goad whatever was inside the room.

“Did he… say puppy…?” Oliver gulped nervously.

Oliver’s mind immediately went to a flashback to a time he saw the other orphans bullying a stray dog. He couldn’t let it stand and tore the tape from the door to push his way inside the room. His eyes were immediately greeted by the sight of Alucard aiming his guns at a massive lycanthrope with blood red fur on black flesh. Its golden eyes shined like headlights in the darkness. The beast was easily twice the size of a normal adult man.

“Little boys should be in bed at this hour.” Alucard spoke in an amused tone.

The lycan then broke into a rapid sprint at Oliver making him freeze up. Alucard took aim with a smile on his face.

“Bad dog… that’s your master!” Alucard scolded.

He fired four bullets taking off each of the lycan’s limbs making it faceplant, sliding past Oliver to slam into the wall, whimpering upon impact.

“Bad dogs get punished. Good dogs get rewarded. It isn’t that hard to understand. This boy is your master. To bite him is betrayal, to serve him is survival. You were given a second chance by my own mercy. If you see any value in continuing to live, then serve him as man’s best friend.” Alucard scolded the lycan as he reloaded, approaching slowly.

The lycan’s limbs then regenerated in a burst of blood, howling viciously as it leapt at Oliver again. Alucard then flew to his side, slamming his palm into the lycan’s jaw knocking it over. He then blew off its arms again making it howl in pain, wriggling about. It used its legs to fling itself at them and Alucard purposely let it bite into his shoulder as he aimed down and blasted its legs off.

“Now, let’s see if we can’t imprint his scent onto you…” Alucard snickered.

Alucard then knelt down by Oliver, who was still frozen in shock. The lycan’s nose sniffed him numerous times as Seras entered the room looking worried. When the lycan’s limbs regenerated, it remained oddly calm, even releasing Alucard from its fangs.

“Good boy. This is your master. Remember his scent well, and always remember who you serve. His name is Oliver Hellsing. If you ever do… I will not hesitate. You will not be able to lay a single claw on him.” Alucard sneered, poking the lycan’s chest with his gun.

“I’ll be taking the young master to bed now.” Seras spoke, swiping Oliver from his current position quickly.

Oliver may have slept that night, but he did not have good dreams. All of them were of the lycan that tried to eat him. The carnage of seeing its limbs blown off continuously. The howls he’d heard that night. When morning came he was helped by Seras into his clothes for the day. He wasn’t used to his hair being brushed, but he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t pleasant. When he was shown to the dining hall Alucard was there. At his side was the werewolf child, dressed in a proper butler’s uniform tailored to be child sized alongside a black leather dog collar around his neck.

“I heard that you had quite the frightening night. I’m sorry that my associates disturbed your sleep.” Integra smiled apologetically.

“What… was that big wolf…?” Oliver asked.

“A werewolf. One of pure bloodline, I might add. In a time where his kind are scarce, he was somehow born to two werewolves. The ones you would see these days are half-breeds, lacking the ability to transform into their wolf form. The last remnants of the werewolf bloodline. Naturally his wolf form was bolstered by the light of the full moon last night. His bite actually hurt a little.” Alucard explained.

“Speaking of… Oliver, I got you a dog. Mister Lawrence will be your faithful guard, friend, and companion from today onwards. He will protect you from any threats that may come after you because of me. Alucard is seeing to his training himself.” Integra told the boy, making the werewolf step forward while glaring out the corner of his eye at Alucard, who simply grinned with one hand nonchalantly tapping the grip to one of his guns.

“Dog…? He’s a kid like me…” Oliver questioned.

“Don’t be fooled by his outward appearance, young master. Lawrence is a 100% certified monster, a werewolf. He has the strength to overpower and kill any human adult. He can regenerate from any injury, assuming silver wasn’t used. The ultimate guard dog.” Seras told him.

“Indeed. Take today to get to know your new pet. He will obey your every command without fail. I am sure that it will take getting used to. You are my precious son and I will do everything that I must to ensure your safety. Your schooling arrangements are being made today, so feel free to explode the premises as you like.” Integra chuckled with a smile on her face.

After breakfast, just as they had said, Lawrence was right behind him. Oliver couldn’t help noticing that his shadow showed his true nature, a wolf’s shadow. Now and then Lawrence would look over his shoulder and see Alucard hanging around a corner or doorway, still grinning and tapping his gun as a reminder to behave. In the gardens Oliver couldn’t help but be excited by the gorgeous flower beds. The pollen of the area was making Lawrence sneeze a lot though.

“So, Lawrence, what’s it like being a werewolf?” Oliver asked.

“I don’t know how to answer that. I’ve always been this way.” he replied.

“What do you like to eat?” he asked.

“Meat.”

“Steak? Hamburgers? Turkey? Ham?” he pressed him, looking excited.

“I prefer flesh that’s raw, off the bone, and dripping in blood.” he replied, curbing Oliver’s enthusiasm a bit.

“You’re supposed to cook meat, silly. It’s unhealthy to eat it raw.” Oliver pointed out.

“Cook…? You eat. You survive. That’s all you can do in a dog eat dog world. My mother taught me that lesson and what it means if you are not strong enough to survive.” he told him with a dead serious look.

“What happened to your mother?” Oliver asked nervously.

“She messed up. Her second rule: never leave evidence of an attack. She got sloppy trying to secure a meal for my sister and I. Left a mess in the home… and fur. A few days later, someone in a black coat found our home. I got away, somehow, and some time later the man in red found me. I can only assume she and my sister are dead.” he explained in detail.

“What about your dad?” Oliver asked.

“He was definitely killed by someone. A woman in a white gown. I’ll never forget her scornful look… the look of someone who looked at us as nothing but insects. My father made sure we got away, at the cost of himself. They displayed his wolf head on a pike.” he told him.

“I’m… sorry to hear that…” Oliver spoke nervously.

“What about you? You were adopted, so what happened to your birth parents?” Lawrence asked.

“The sisters at the orphanage told me their car crashed into a truck a few feet from the orphanage gates. I had a cut on my arm from broken glass but that was the worst of it. My parents weren’t so lucky. I was still a baby at the time, but I’ve got a locket with their picture in it though. The sisters always said I need to make sure I live on and become a good person. Not because ‘it’s what they’d have wanted’ but because God chose to spare my life.” Oliver answered in detail.

“God? What a load of tripe.” Alucard’s voice laughed, startling the boy.

Alucard had been listening the entire time from the tea table nearby. He’d completely failed to notice him there.

“You survived that crash by mere chance. I will not tell you why you should live on, but I’m more than certain you can think of a better reason than ‘God saved me’.” Alucard snickered.

“Is it bad to believe in God?” he asked.

“A tricky question. In today’s society, there is no end to those who will use the name of God to justify their horrible actions. Surely no harm can come to them if they proclaim that God is with them, right? Once you strip that away, all that is left are the sinful mongrels who thought they could hide from the inevitable truth of their crimes. I myself could tell you a thing or two about that self-righteous drivel. To have faith is fine, but to abuse faith is to corrupt that which it stands for. Take caution to tell the two apart, Oliver.” Alucard answered.

Lawrence then yanked Oliver backward causing a statue past him to be shattered to pieces. In the same moment Alucard leapt from the table and took aim in the same direction the bullet came from popping a shot off.

“W-W-W-W-What happened?!” Oliver exclaimed in shock.

“You heard that shot even though it was silenced. I’m impressed, puppy.” Alucard beamed.

“We need to leave.” Lawrence spoke, lifting Oliver before taking off in a red blur.

“Now that the kiddies are gone, it’s time for adult swim.” Alucard laughed.

Inside of the manor Lawrence finally stopped, snarling at something down the hall. Oliver looked down the hall and Integra was walking toward them with a pale man wearing priestly robes and a pair of half-moon spectacles. At his side was a small girl Oliver’s age wearing a nun’s habit, black shoes, white gloves with golden crosses on the backs, and a black mask showing only light green eyes in the eye slit.

“So my suspicions were confirmed then.” Integra sighed.

“I made no such order on your son’s life. I can only assume they are from the Rebirth faction, trying to sabotage the Reformist faction’s efforts.” the man told her.

“Rebirth…? Reformist…?” Oliver questioned.

“Ah, pay no mind to my words. Such troubling matters are for adults to worry about.” he chuckled.

“This is Father Gascoigne, a member of the Reformist Faction of the Vatican. He came here today to sign a formal contract with my company in the pope’s stead. Things are not, in simple terms, amicable between the two factions currently.” Integra introduced them.

“This is Young Master Oliver Hellsing, mm? Things may be a tad frightening, but I promise you that you are in good hands. Should the need arise, please do not be afraid to ask for our aid.” Father Gascoigne smiled.

“Okay.” Oliver nodded.

“You’ve been carrying him this whole time, Lawrence. Is something the matter?” Integra asked the werewolf.

“I smell blood on him… monster blood…” Lawrence snarled.

“Fiddlesticks, I must not have washed my clothes as thoroughly as I thought if he can smell blood. I helped purge a demon from a young woman the other day, and needless to say it got a little messy when it tried to resist.” Father Gascoigne explained.

“I see.”

“Emily, why did you not tell me that I still smelt of blood?” he asked the masked girl.

“You washed fine enough for human noses not to notice.” she replied in a quiet voice.

“Ah, so he is a non-human. I was worried that I smelled for a moment.” he chuckled.

“I meant to ask, but who is your little friend there?” Integra asked curiously.

“Ah, I should have introduced her sooner. This is Emily, one of our sisters-in-training. She is a, well, _unruly_ one in the face of her studies. It was decided that she would do better working under a priest as an assistant than in a classroom as a student. She was horrifically burned before coming to us though, so she wears the mask to hide her scars. At least that is what I’ve been told. She’s been a big help these past four weeks.” he introduced her.

Evening soon came and Gascoigne joined them for dinner. Emily was nowhere to be seen though. Lawrence and Alucard were present to keep them company during dinner, so Oliver wasn’t too worried. When it came time to part, Gascoigne looked concerned.

“Honestly, I hope that girl hasn’t gone and gotten herself in a jam…” Father Gascoigne sighed.

“Your assistant has been gone for some time.” Integra nodded.

“I will be staying in a hotel in the city, so if you see her please do send her to me. I apologize for any inconvenience finding her may bring.” Father Gascoigne requested, bowing respectfully.

“Indeed. Have a safe trip, father.” Integra smiled.

Once he was gone, Integra’s expression sunk into a more serious one. Alucard and Seras were then at her side in half a second.

“Search the premises. Whatever she’s planning is obviously against the good father’s wishes.” Integra ordered.

“When we find her?” Alucard asked.

“Do not kill, no matter what she aims to do. Secure her, but I’d rather not make Gascoigne return to the Vatican with extra luggage. Do I make myself clear?” she answered.

“If her aim is the young master?” Seras asked.

“Double time, but my orders remain the same.” Integra answered, lighting a cigar.

In Oliver’s room, he tossed and turned in his sleep as Emily stepped out from the shadows. In her left hand was a ceremonial dagger and in the right was a black piece of paper with red writing on it. When she placed the paper on Oliver’s face he stopped moving entirely as if possessed by some force. Raising the dagger, her eyes poised to strike, she took a deep breath.

“Amen…”

When she brought her arm down, Alucard’s arm flew out of the darkness and took the dagger in Oliver’s stead. Smoke rose from where it was touching his flesh as Seras materialized from the darkness to throw her through the door into the hall.

“Hands off the young master.” Seras spoke in a cold tone of voice.

“A silver dagger? I hate to break it to you, but Oliver is 100% human. You almost committed manslaughter…” Alucard spoke, grunting despite his smile as he slowly pulled the dagger out of his arm.

“I don’t have time for this. I _will_ save the father.” she growled.

She then pulled a golden piece of paper from her habit and slapped it on the floor causing Seras and Alucard’s feet to begin smoking. The moment they moved she put another on the wall making them retreat out the window.

“Clever, using amulets against us. I have a question for you, Miss Emily. Does that work on dogs?” Alucard cackled.

Before she could answer, Lawrence tackled her from the side and bit into her left forearm before being kicked away. He snarled as part of her habit sleeve hung from his mouth. Her exposed arm was pure metal, a prosthetic.

“So, are you human or a robot?” Seras asked.

“Cybernetic limbs given to me by Saint Clara… I will use them to repay the kindness she showed me. Father Gascoigne was her love, her life, her everything… if I can protect even one thing that she held dear, then I’ll kill anyone they tell me to.” Emily growled.

“This is your chance, puppy. Are you a mutt? Or are you a guard dog? Your master’s life hangs in the balance...” Alucard taunted Lawrence.

Lawrence then pulled a small pill bottle from his vest, confusing Emily for a moment. He popped one of the pills and nearly passed out, dropping the box.

“What? Trying to earn my pity?” Emily huffed, charging.

When she went to strike him, he vanished into red fog. The hairs on the back of her neck then began to stand up. Turning around, there stood Lawrence in werewolf form. His glowing eyes illuminated her perfectly in the dark. He let out a terrifying howl before swinging his claws at her, making her dodge around the hall.

“How do you like that? Those pills artificially induce a full moon transformation. He can’t transform on his own yet without the full moon, so this will do for now.” Alucard laughed.

Emily accidentally tripped herself on a bad dodge, and Lawrence took that chance to chomp down on her cybernetic arm and start ragdolling her around. She tore her habit more and pulled a lever causing her arm to disengage from her shoulder, making her hit the floor and roll for a bit before stopping. Lawrence then dropped her arm, snarling as he slowly approached her on all fours. Alucard then aimed in the window and shot the talisman on the floor allowing him and Seras to reenter the manor.

Lawrence then bit into Emily’s right leg causing oil to splash all over as he swung her around like that too. She reluctantly disengaged her leg too, causing her to roll even further down the hall. Alucard then tapped Lawrence’s shoulder with his gun, a smile on his face, as Seras approached Emily.

“Down boy. Enjoy your new chew toys.” Alucard snickered.

“You said something about protecting Father Gascoigne. So how about you and I have a little chat…?” Seras sneered, cracking her knuckles.

When morning came, Oliver was none the wiser about what happened that night. Lawrence looked to be severely agitated and itchy though.

“I did warn you about the side effects.” Alucard smirked.

“Side effects?” Oliver tilted his head.

“He has a unique condition, so he has to take medicine now and again. He is malnourished, so he needs to take supplements to get his body back on track in terms of growth.” Alucard explained.

“ _A lie using an unrelated truth? Clever._ ” Seras snickered under her breath.

“It’s good for you, Lawrence. Please stick with it so you’ll be healthy?” Oliver cheered him on.

“Whatever…” Lawrence snarled, slouching a bit.

When Oliver arrived in the dining hall he was shocked to find Emily there, and missing an arm and a leg no less. The startling part was that rather than a normal shoulder she had a metallic socket of some kind. The very small stub of her right leg remaining had a similar socket.

“What happened?!” Oliver gasped.

“She didn’t beware the dog.” Alucard snickered.


	2. A Boy & His Dog

“Emily!” Father Gascoigne cried as he burst in the doors.

“Did he run here…?” Seras questioned.

“I’m impressed, it’s not easy to do that in those robes.” Alucard snickered.

“Father Gascoigne. Are you aware that you, too, are a pawn of the Rebirth Faction?” Integra asked him.

“What?” he gasped.

“Emily here was forced to try and assassinate my son, because if she didn’t then your life would be forfeit. Many of your clients who have wound up dead are because of her.” Integra told him.

“Is… is that true… Emily…?” he stammered, shocked at the revelation.

“God would smite me here and now, were I to lie. I killed them. I did not want to, but I refuse to let them kill you after what they did to Saint Clara. Her crucifixion was also their work...” Emily admitted.

“Emily. If you’d only told me…” he sighed, relief in his voice.

“What good would it have done…?” Emily sniffled.

“I can tell the Seven Crosses that the Rebirth Faction has broken the non-aggression treaty. His Holiness gave them specific orders: if either side breaks the treaty, show them that God always punishes the wicked.” Father Gascoigne told her.

“The Seven Crosses, hmm? I remember encountering one of them in Ireland last month. Alucard had some fun with him after being mistaken for his target.” Integra smiled.

“He’s a remarkable shot for a human. I wouldn’t mind a firefight with him again sometime.” Alucard grinned.

“Unfortunately, Emily, you have violated my treaty as well. I am afraid that your punishment is out of my hands, per our agreement with the Hellsing Organization.” Father Gascoigne sighed.

“We will withhold her punishment until the Seven Crosses are done with their little cleanup. Until such time, we will hold her here under close watch.” Integra told him.

“I will be fine, Emily. Please, behave yourself until my return.” Father Gascoigne requested with a smile.

When Seras and Integra escorted Father Gascoigne to the front doors, Oliver and Lawrence followed loosely behind. When the front doors opened, a woman in a pure white nun’s habit with a black veil and tight arm cleeves was waiting. On her back was a massive blue and gold cross held on her back by a black strap over her shoulder. Oliver couldn’t help noticing Lawrence become furious and start to growl at the sight of her.

“You are?” Integra asked her.

“Saint Fiona L. Maribell of the Vatican Seven Crosses. Our sources told us that something may have befallen Father Gascoigne. I am relieved to see him alive and well.” she replied in a kind voice.

“Lady Fiona, perfect timing. The Rebirth Faction has broken the treaty. They attempted on Miss Hellsing’s son numerous times already, even going as far as using me to force my assistant to do so.” Gascoigne told her.

“It was only a matter of time, really.” she sighed, quickly whipping out a cell phone, texting with one hand, and then putting it away.

“What was that?” Seras asked her.

“A quick text to the other six crosses to begin the purge. We stay in close contact with one another so no one can be left out of the loop. Of course, lately the topic of discussion has been who breaks the treaty first. I’ll make sure the good father gets home safe and sound.” she explained, giggling.

Oliver was put to bed early that night. His first day of school would be in the morning. The orphanage was giving him a basic level of education, so the thought of attending an actual school was a little exciting for him. When morning came he was dressed in his uniform and ready to go. Lawrence was ready to wave him goodbye when Alucard gestured to get in the vehicle too.

“Now. The school will expect you to be on your best behavior. No wandering around. Lawrence will be there attending to your needs.” Integra told him.

“Do you understand, puppy? You’ll be expected to be an exemplary display of how Hellsing’s servants treat their masters. Don’t embarrass us.” Alucard grinned at the werewolf.

“Tch…”

“Don’t look so bummed, Lawrence. It’ll be fun.” Oliver beamed.

“You won’t be the one standing around all day waiting to take orders…” Lawrence huffed.

They soon arrived at a veritable castle of a school blowing Oliver’s socks off. He was happy enough to attend, and Lawrence couldn’t help noticing the other servants staring at him. He appeared to be the only servant that was a child. The entire time they kept giving him appraising gazes. One of the maids actually looked a little offended by his posture.

“ _If you don’t present yourself right you’ll be a laughing stock, puppy. You might even offend someone. Back straight! Legs together! Do you want to embarrass your master?!_ ” Alucard’s voice replayed in his head, irritating him.

When recess came he noticed one of the girls approaching Oliver. She had shoulder length brunette hair and wore a beautiful red dress. Dangling around her neck was a cross necklace.

“Oliver, you are the adopted son of Sir Integra, yes?” she asked him.

“Uh-huh. She’s super nice.” he smiled.

“Well, this is a warning from one adopted heir to another. Avoid the school yard during recess. There are a few older boys who look down on those who are not born into their wealth. No doubt they’ll seek you out at the earliest chance.” she told him.

“Bullies… even in a normal school I can’t escape them.” Oliver sighed.

“Ah! I didn’t introduce myself. I am Elizabeth Merryweather, daughter of Liam Curly Merryweather.” she introduced herself respectfully.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Oliver beamed.

That day went by without incident, though Lawrence could tell the other servants definitely wanted to say something to him about his body language. Oliver showed that in spite of the warning he was still apt to keep going, so Lawrence was given little choice. Alucard had him report to the sublevels for more butler training though. He loathed having to learn all of this, but it was obvious that he wasn’t getting out of it.

“What’s wrong, puppy? Smile more. You’re never fully dressed without one.” Alucard grinned.

“Tch…”

“That attitude will never do. Do you intend to make Oliver look bad in front of the others? Do you want to make others believe he does not know how to discipline his servants?” Alucard sneered.

By morning Lawrence was not in a good mood, juxtaposed to Oliver’s cheerful demeanor. The other servants at school were actually a little scared of him today. His posture was a little better, but the glare on his face was savage. Soon recess came and Oliver took him to the school yard for some fresh air. There they saw Elizabeth pinned up against the wall by three older boys. She had a bruise on her cheek making Oliver absent-mindedly charge, prompting Lawrence to follow trying to stop him.

“Leave her alone!” Oliver cried as Lawrence finally got a hand around his wrist.

“Well, if it isn’t the new mutt. Guess we didn’t have to get her to fetch you after all.” the blond leader of the trio snickered.

“Mutt?” Oliver questioned.

“You aren’t pure blooded nobles like us. That makes you an impure mutt.” the brunette holding Elizabeth against the wall huffed.

“We’re just setting the record straight… you’re beneath us, worm.” the other bully spoke, getting right in Oliver’s face.

“I dunno. Hitting a girl is pretty scummy.” Oliver retorted, trying to hold his ground.

Lawrence remained motionless until the bully punched Oliver. One moment the bullet was there, the next he was on his back and twenty feet away groaning. Lawrence had punched back in Oliver’s stead.

“W-What do you think you’re doing?!” the blonde gasped, trembling.

“You harmed my master. I’m doing what any sensible servant would do. Protect my master.” Lawrence snarled, showing his teeth in a crooked forced smile.

Oliver watched in shock as Lawrence took down the other two bullies with extreme prejudice. Speaking of extremes, he didn’t give them one hit each. He made each of them eat dirt at least three times. Once he was satisfied, and the bullies were running scared, he let out a satisfied sigh. He then helped Oliver stand and dusted him off. He then used a handkerchief to wipe a little blood from Oliver’s lip.

“You were too reckless charging in there, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t need that…” Lawrence told him.

“Are you okay, Elizabeth?” Oliver asked, extending a hand to help her stand.

“Yes. Thank you for stepping in.” she smiled, despite obviously being in pain.

“Where is your servant?” Lawrence asked her.

“Hugh has been sick lately, so he has not been able to attend school with me. The rest of my father’s servants claim they are too busy to accompany me.” she sighed in response.

It was not long before Oliver and Lawrence were called to the principal’s office. Waiting there was a man with a bushy mustache and slicked back greying black hair.

“So. You attacked three boys today.” the man addressed them.

“I did. They attacked Oliver, and thus they were punished. Isn’t that what a servant is supposed to do?” Lawrence told him.

“Correct, but you went too far. There is a line between discipline and corporal punishment, young man. One of the boys you harmed has a broken arm. Another can’t even speak because of the shock you gave them. The third claims you also harmed Miss Elizabeth Merryweather, but she testifies the contrary. Oliver Hellsing, what is your recollection of events?” the principal told them.

“Lawrence and I went outside during recess. There we saw Elizabeth pinned against the wall with a bruise on her cheek. The bullies said they were gonna have her come get me so they can, in their own words, ‘set the record straight’ with me that we’re mutts and beneath them. I told them that it’s scummy to hit a girl, and they hit me. That’s when Lawrence retaliated.” Oliver explained in detail.

“This matches with Miss Elizabeth’s line of events perfectly. Given she was taken to the nurse’s office right after recess, you had no time to collaborate behind the scenes. The three in question are known for their bullying habits as well, going as far as forbidding their servants to come with them to school because they are ‘unclean’ compared to them. I cannot let this act of violence go unpunished, but those boys will be serving a more severe punishment. The two of you will be suspended for five days.” he told them with a sigh.

“What’s suspended mean?” Oliver asked.

“You will be unable to attend school for those days of suspension. There is an in-school suspension, but the crime exceeds grounds to give that instead.” he explained.

“We’re in for an earful, in other words.” Lawrence told Oliver.

“Strictly off the record, I would nullify punishment if I could. One who would harm a lady unjustly deserves such punishment. I appreciate the two of you sticking up for her. I ask that you continue to show exemplary gentleman morals in the future.” the principal smiled.

When the car arrived to pick Oliver up, Integra was absent this time. Instead, Seras and Alucard were in the vehicle. Oliver was seated by Alucard and Lawrence by Seras. The entire trip home was dead silent. Seras escorted Oliver into the manor, but Alucard had Lawrence remain in the car.

“So. Care to tell me why you allowed your master to be harmed?” Alucard asked him.

“Any repercussions would be less if they struck first.” Lawrence replied.

“Wrong. Your job is to prevent any harm from coming to them period. If that had been a knife or a gun, you would have failed as his servant and protector. Do you understand the position you are in as his guard dog? You need to be reacting to an aggressor before the aggressor has even made their move. Oliver may not have the backbone to punish you, but that just leaves it to me to iron those flaws out of you.” Alucard scolded him, glaring over his glasses.

“I did my job.” Lawrence huffed.

“You _failed_ at your job! We have a long five days together. During that time _you_ will be studying with _me_ … and when you go back to that school, you will be a shining example of how a Hellsing butler _should_ behave and act.” Alucard told him, his eyes becoming harsher.

Inside of the building Oliver was still silent, waiting in his room for whatever punishment awaited him. Seras was leaning against the door with a somber look. When a knock came at the door she stepped aside and let Integra in. She had a serious look on her face.

“Suspended for five days for harming a couple of bullies. Not a good look.” Integra sighed.

“I’m sorry…” he told her, looking very apologetic.

“That being said, you stopped their uncouth behavior toward a female classmate. I shall be handling your studies until your suspension has expired, but Seras will be attending to you in the time between.” Integra told him.

“What about Lawrence?” Oliver gasped.

“He failed as your butler and protector when he allowed you to be harmed. On top of it he went too far in harming those boys. I had to give a formal apology to each of those high and mighty nobles. He must be taught to do better in the future. He will be training under Alucard for the duration of your suspension.” Integra explained.

“Oh…” Oliver sighed, looking to his feet.

“I cannot condone the violence, but you did well in stepping up to stop them.” Integra smiled warmly.

“So, I just need to attend to him like Lawrence would?” Seras asked.

“Yes. There is no need to punish him further than the school’s suspension. Besides, Lawrence was the one who harmed those boys and he will be punished quite thoroughly.” Integra nodded.

“How thoroughly…?” Oliver swallowed nervously.

“Well. Let us just say that Alucard is not one to allow failure to slide.” Integra answered.

Oliver found Integra’s lessons to be tough in comparison to the school’s, but they were nothing compared to the training Lawrence was getting in the sublevels of the manor. The kid gloves were off with Alucard now. Lawrence was certain some of the lessons were intended to be impossible just so Alucard could punish him more. By the third day he was hardly responsive. Alucard knelt down and made him lift his head.

“Get up, puppy. Your master will need you at his side in the most dire of circumstances. If this is enough to phase you then you will never be able to protect him. What will you do if the woman in white comes for him like in your dreams, hmm…?” Alucard taunted, making his eyes go wide.

Lawrence then swiped at Alucard, he easily dodged.

“What do you know?!” he barked, trying to force himself to stand.

“You have a bad habit of talking in your sleep, so I investigated your dreams a little. A woman in white plagues your nightmares. You’re afraid she’ll take away your master. Just like a stray to cling onto strangers that showed them the smallest bit of kindness. You can’t let go of your hate for her, but you want to embrace your new life. A conundrum you have not yet solved.” Alucard told him, narrowing his eyes.

“You don’t know anything!” Lawrence howled, charging at him to swing his claws more.

“If you’re so scared she’ll take him from you, there’s only one thing to do about it! Make it your goal that if you ever find her you will rip her throat out before she gets the chance to touch your master! That being said, you won’t get anywhere using your full strength on worthless peons! I’m going to drill everything you need to know into that head of yours! So use those ears of yours!” Alucard laughed.

On the fourth day Oliver was woken up as if it were a school day. Lawrence joined Oliver’s side in the main lobby making Oliver excited. He still had that ferocious air about him… but he was standing as a butler should.

“You okay, Lawrence?” Oliver asked him.

“I am fine as long as you are in good health.” he replied.

“O...kay…” Oliver spoke, blinking a few times.

“Good to see you both up and attem.” Integra smiled.

“I was gonna ask. Why aren’t I in uniform?” Oliver asked her.

“It is the weekend. On Saturdays and Sundays there is no school. Your suspensions will be up on Tuesday. Today we’re going to spend some quality time at the local park.” Integra explained.

Once at the park, Integra pulled Alucard aside. She’d noticed he looked particularly pleased with himself.

“What did you do to Lawrence?” she asked him.

“I merely stopped treating him like a child, and treated him like the werewolf he needs to be. The message got through to him crystal clear once I started doing that.” Alucard snickered.

“As long as you didn’t break him.” Integra sighed.

The day seemed to be full of fun, though Integra’s age did show a bit. During their lunch as Oliver played around with Seras, a chill fired down hers and Lawrence’s spines. Down the path a man bearing long blond hair was approaching. He wore black boots, black slacks, a black and blue vest over a black long-sleeved shirt with a priest collar, a blue stole, and white gloves. On his back was an ornately designed black and red zweihander with a silver blade. At his hips were two holsters each bearing magnum caliber guns. Alucard got a big grin on his face as he watched him approach.

“Who’s that?” Oliver asked, stopping mid-camel clutch on Seras.

“Artorius Gilligan Van Helsing VII of the Vatican’s own Seven Crosses. He was granted that family name by the pope himself for his exemplary service in the slaying of monsters, though he bears no relation to Integra's bloodline. If you think his swordsmanship with a sword that big is impressive, you should see his marksmanship.” Alucard snickered.

“What brings a member of the Seven Crosses to me on a family outing?” Integra asked him.

“I come for the girl.” Artorias answered.

“Oh? You finished your cleanse sooner than I thought. We haven’t even punished her yet.” Integra giggled.

“The Seven Crosses do not slack off. We do not stop. Not until each and every last sinner is sent to be sorted by God.” he replied, narrowing his gaze.

“Well. I am afraid that until we administer our punishment to Miss Emily, we cannot turn her over. That is our agreement with the pope.” Integra told him.

“You have until this coming Friday.” Artorias told her.

“What happens Friday?” Oliver asked.

“I return to the Vatican. My business in England will be concluded by then.” he answered, turning to walk away.

“Long job?” Alucard asked, amused.

“More so all of the jobs my fellow crosses have been neglecting for months. There are enough that it should take me roughly that long.” he huffed, going on his way.

“In the event it’s not?” Integra smirked.

“I’ll go sightseeing.” he replied.

“He seems nice.” Oliver smiled.

“Every step he takes feels like it’s on my grave…” Lawrence growled.

“There’s only one explanation for that feeling. He’s the real deal - a true holy man. You don’t see many of them these days. He reminds me of an old friend.” Alucard smirked.

“Now… what to do about Emily. Oliver, would you brainstorm punishments with me?” Integra smiled.


	3. Darkness Beckoning

In the depths of a dungeon, a rugged white-haired man thin enough you can see his ribs was chained to a wall. Bright flood lights were shining on him. A woman in a black shroud entered the room making the man ever so slightly open his eyes.

“It is now or never. Will you aid us in our plan of an ideal world?” the woman asked him.

“I cannot help you in this state…” he replied in a weak voice.

“What do you need?” she narrowed her gaze.

“A body… someone to hide in… and act as my vessel.” he answered.

“I see, so that’s the secret to your power. I guess what you are should have been the tipoff… the Shadow of Judas. The one who led him to his ultimate fate. Whispering sweet nothings into his ear to lead him.” she smiled.

“You know the risks of getting my help then. I could be leading you to your untimely demise, as I have countless others.” he smirked.

“At this point, I haven’t a choice. Eden waits for no mortal. Your particular powers will be beneficial, if you behave. So become my shadow.” she told him.

She turned the floodlights off and a dark mist began to conceal the man as his eyes turned ice blue, glowing through the mist. The shackles made no sound, but the man stood up. The mist then flew at her and entered her body, making her eyes turn ice blue.

“It is time to depart. Show me what you can do.” she ordered, and her shadow grew to expand over a wall making a doorway.

After she passed through the doorway vanished, soldiers barged into the room moments later.

“She’s gone!?”

“I saw her come this way!”

“Damn it!”

“Keep searching!”

Back in London, Integra had Seras open the room they were keeping Emily in. She was still missing an arm and a leg, but nevertheless looked to be in good health. She was nervous about Seras being there though.

“The day has come for your sentence to be given and carried out.” Integra told her, a dead serious look on her face.

“I’m ready.” Emily replied, trembling.

“Seras.” Integra nodded.

“Your punishment has been decided by Young Master Oliver Hellsing. You are to receive thirty swats and a stern lecture. I have been selected to carry out this punishment.” Seras told the prisoner, pulling a paddle from behind her back.

“Swats?! For attempted murder?! Isn’t that exceedingly lenient?!” she gasped in shock.

“We proposed a number of punishments, but Oliver insisted that this one will teach you a lesson quite thoroughly. He said that there is no better way to make someone learn the error of their ways.” Integra told her, trying to hold it together from the sheer innocence of his logic.

“I hope you’re prepared.” Seras grinned, bouncing the paddle on her palm.

Emily was then carried to a workshop where a gentleman wearing work gloves and a welding mask was working on a weapon of some sort. He didn’t seem to notice them enter the room.

“Are her limbs finished?” Integra asked the man.

“Better than new.” he replied, pointing to another table in the room rather than turning from his work.

Emily’s limbs were definitely there, though they looked to have been altered slightly. Pieces of them were now jet black. With Seras’s help Emily was able to reattach her arm and leg to their respective stumps.

“What did you do to my limbs?” Emily asked him.

“Fixed them. Updated the internals and armor plating. They were ten years out of date, well past time to upgrade the model.” he replied concisely.

“If there is time would you mind making her other two prosthetics match?” Integra asked him.

“There is always time for upgrades.” he replied, setting his tools down.

“This is Maxwell, a technology expert and inventor. Picked him up at a college technology fair after seeing him make a fully autonomous robot. Using modern technology he was able to upgrade pretty much everything we use. The man’s a certified genius, if not a little bit of a mad scientist.” Seras introduced Emily.

Maxwell seemed to lack any sense of situation when he took off Emily’s other limbs, showing that her stumps are in fact uneven, to begin working on them. He then immediately set to work deconstructing and reconstructing the limbs. Emily was actually startled by how fast he works. Outdated pieces were flying out faster than new pieces were going in. When he was done he, again, had no shame and put her limbs on himself. She wasn’t sure how to take him not caring that she’s a girl when dealing with her prosthetics.

“Don’t worry, Maxwell does that to everyone. When it comes to business he has a one track mind, anything else becomes an afterthought. It’s endearing, in its own way.” Integra giggled.

When they got to the ground floor Oliver entered the building looking drained. Lawrence wound up catching him when he almost fell over.

“So many numbers…” he groaned with swirling eyes.

“I’m sure you did well enough.” Lawrence sighed.

“Something wrong?” Integra asked as Alucard entered the building.

“It seems there was a math quiz today that he was not expecting. Children have it so rough, don’t they?” Alucard snickered.

Time continued to pass as Emily had to put up with Oliver’s barrage of questions about her job as a sister-in-training. Integra became just a bit concerned as night fell. In the dead of night after Oliver was put to bed, the front doors knocked loudly. Naturally Seras answered the door, and standing outside was Artorias, his outfit covered in rips and slashes. The man himself was only lightly wounded and looked to not be in the best of moods.

“Is she ready?” he asked.

“Yes. We had her go ahead and use a guest room since we didn’t know how long you would take.” Seras nodded, letting him inside.

As Artorias began to follow Seras, Emily met them halfway down the hall. She gasped and quickly put her mask on as they approached.

“Your lift home is here.” Seras smiled, when a thud made her flinch.

Turning around, Artorias had collapsed! She rushed to get him to a bed and removed his top to unveil he had far more wounds than he let on. Along with his wounds were many scars from battles with monsters. With little choice Seras called for the Hellsing family’s doctor.

“Will Sir Artorias be okay…?” Emily whimpered as the doctor finished wrapping bandages around Artorias’s legs.

“He’s badly hurt and exhausted to boot. The strange thing is that I can’t pinpoint any singular cause for the wounds. It’s like he was ganged up on by something, but the wounds also vary in age.” the doctor sighed.

“Did he try to do all of those jobs without stopping to get treated in between?” Seras pondered aloud.

“I have heard tales of Sir Artorias occasionally becoming bedridden after returning to the Vatican from being abroad. It isn’t uncommon for Sir Artorias to be absent from the Vatican for months at a time. I even heard that he passed out during mass once.” Emily told her.

“He works himself to the bone it seems.” Integra mused as she entered the room with Alucard right behind.

“It doesn’t look like either of you will be going back to the Vatican tonight. Go ahead and get some sleep. We’ll see how Mister Van Helsing is feeling in the morning.” Alucard suggested.

“A splendid idea. It is quite late.” Integra smiled.

“If he experiences any complications do not hesitate to call.” the doctor told them.

Morning soon came and Oliver arrived at the breakfast table with a cowlick that no matter how Seras tried she couldn’t get it to stay down. Integra was trying not to laugh as Oliver groggily ate breakfast continuing to allow Seras to freely fret with it.

“So, Oliver. We have a guest with us. I’m sure you remember Sir Artorias Van Helsing?” Integra told him.

“The holy man?” he questioned.

“Indeed. He’s a little worse for wear, so he is in no shape to travel. A side effect of this will be Miss Emily staying with us longer as well.” she explained.

“Isn’t that really okay?” Oliver cocked his head as Seras got fed up and stealthily sliced the cowlick off with her shadow arm.

“I’m sure His Holiness will understand.” Integra smiled as Oliver’s cowlick popped back up startling Seras.

“I’ve been curious about Artorias. He does not seem to be a regenerator, else those wounds would have been gone the moment they were made. Despite that, he fights on a level equal to or perhaps even higher than them. It is easy to see how he earned the family name Van Helsing. A mortal man who can kill monsters without first becoming one...” Alucard spoke enthusiastically.

Seras and Lawrence’s spines then tingled as the door to the dining room opened. To everyone’s shock, Artorias was up despite the number of bandages on him. He didn’t have his weapons with him and Emily was trying to support him as he walked.

“I apologize for the inconvenience, Miss Hellsing.” he spoke as Emily helped him sit at the table.

“You work yourself too hard, Sir Artorias. You should have asked for help if you couldn’t do them all without being severely wounded.” Integra smiled.

“The Iscariots don’t know how to gather intel anymore. First some goblins turned out to be gnomes, then a manticore turned out to be a chimera, and it snowballed from there. I was thoroughly underprepared for the leviathan.” he sighed, explaining what happened.

“Leviathans are real?!” Oliver gasped.

“Yes. They come in three size categories: lizard, monitor, and finally dragon. I have never seen one myself. They rarely disturb human settlements these days, though it was common during medieval times.” Emily nodded.

“It was supposed to be a mermaid… something you can reason with, usually. Thankfully it was only a lizard leviathan.” Artorias groaned.

“There is nothing worse than bad intel when hunting monsters.” Alucard sighed.

“There will always be something worse, even if you can’t think of it right away.” Artorias retorted.

“Well, we are in a formal partnership with His Holiness, so please feel free to rest as long as you need. Your injuries are on the severe side.” Integra told him.

“Heinkel will never let me live it down, but under the pope’s orders I must accept your hospitality in order to take better care of my health.” he sighed.

“Sounds like the pope likes you.” Integra giggled.

“He loves the Seven Crosses like we are his children, whether some of us like it or not.” he told her.

“What’s it like being a member of the Seven Crosses?” Oliver asked him.

“We take on the jobs normal priests and the Iscariots can’t handle, though since their legendary blunder His Holiness has begun to rely on us far more than them. We answer directly to His Holiness, and often receive our missions directly from him. On occasion a member of the Iscariot Organization will give our missions, but those are few and far between.” Artorias explained.

“You mentioned Heinkel. As in Heinkel of the Iscariots? I’d heard she wasn’t too happy about the Seven Crosses coming into the limelight.” Alucard grinned.

“Wouldn’t you also become angry if you were told someone else will be handling your job from now on?” Artorias retorted.

“Master Oliver, this talk is a little over your head. Would you like to go out and play?” Seras offered to the boy.

“Okay.” he beamed.

Once they left the room the atmosphere somewhat grew more serious. Emily was getting nervous as Sir Artorias grew a more stern expression.

“Emily. The answers to the questions they ask are not to leave this room. Am I understood?” Artorias told her.

“Yes, sir.” she nodded.

“Be straight with us. What are the Iscariots planning? More accurately, what is the true purpose of the Seven Crosses?” Integra asked him.

“We have been observing them, and it is clear they still hold ill will for Hellsing. This world does not need a crusade. What it needs is peace and love. Faith shall be there for those who desire it, and those who do not shall still be saved by the Lord come Judgment Day. Should they step out of line, we already have our orders from His Holiness. As for the true purpose of the Seven Crosses…? Well… since we are partnered, it seems only fair to tell you.”

Emily’s eyes went wide as he uttered his next sentence. Alucard began to laugh and clap. Integra’s expression could only be interpreted as concerned, but also impressed.

In the yard Seras watched as Oliver tried to shimmy up a tree. Lawrence was already sitting up on a high branch.

“Huh. Usually that method works. That’s how I was taught to climb trees.” Lawrence shrugged.

“You have claws to cling with…” Oliver whimpered.

“I can teach you to climb trees.” Seras smiled.

“You can?” Oliver sniffled.

“Of course. You don’t need claws to use this technique either.” Seras nodded.

She then began to show him how to climb a tree. Taking it slow, Oliver was slowly grasping how to do it. When he’d start to panic she’d reassure him that she’s right there to catch him if he falls. After a lengthy two hours he managed to get up to one of the lowest branches and sit on it.

“I-I made it…” Oliver sighed with relief.

“See? You can do it if you try. Practice makes perfect too.” Seras beamed.

“A demonstration of the technique in real time then.” Lawrence demanded.

“Don’t mind if I do.” she smirked, cracking her knuckles before beginning to climb up.

“Seras.” Alucard’s voice spoke startling her into falling off the tree.

“Miss Seras! Are you okay!?” Oliver gasped.

“I’ll be fine… just got spooked is all.” she groaned, picking herself up.

“Integra wants you to handle a job in Canada. Something about the wildlife in a nature preserve going missing.” Alucard informed her as he approached.

“Poachers aren’t really our thing is it?” Seras questioned.

“Ordinarily you would think that poachers are the culprits… but preserve curators have also gone missing along with a few visitors on nature walks.” he explained.

“Oh good. A horror mystery.” Seras sighed.

“You won’t be completely in the dark. They say that a witness managed to escape whatever the cause of the phenomena is.” Alucard told her.

“Something is better than nothing.” she smiled sheepishly.

“So, how do I climb down?” Oliver asked her.

“Oh that’s easy. Just do the technique in reverse.” she replied.

“I forgot the technique already.” he admitted.

“We’ll take it from the top and then work in reverse.” Seras sighed.

“Teaching Oliver to climb trees are we?” Alucard asked.

“I saw some kids doing it on the ride home the other day and wanted to try it.” Oliver told him.

“I see. Take care not to hurt yourself doing so. I’d be heartbroken if you got hurt.” Alucard smiled.

At that moment the branch under Oliver gave way, making the vampire zoom as a red blur to catch him. Oliver had a spooked but relieved look on his face. The branch he was on had snapped a second time when Alucard caught him, slapping him upside the face and busting the right lens of his glasses.

“Are you okay?” Oliver asked him.

“These are thankfully easy to replace. You don’t need to worry about it. What matters is you were not hurt.” Alucard smiled, setting him on his feet.

“That doesn’t answer if you’re okay though…” he mumbled as Alucard took off his glasses and wiped some shards from his face.

“Your safety is our top priority. So long as you and Integra still draw breath, we have succeeded in our jobs.” Alucard told him.

“You should still take care of yourself! That really looked like it hurt! I saw blood!” Oliver scolded him, tugging his coat.

“I’m fine, see? There’s nothing to be concerned about.” Alucard laughed, showing that his face was spotless.

“But I saw…”

“Young Master Oliver, you have a big heart. Your concern for a monster like me is hardly necessary, yet you show it anyway. I need you to do me a favor… and never forget how to show compassion. There may come a time when you are overcome by anger and may desire to do others harm, but you mustn’t forget how to be kind.” Alucard grinned, patting his head comfortingly.

“I think that’s the first time that he’s called him ‘young master’.” Seras giggled.

“That reminds me. Your flight is in an hour.” Alucard told her.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?!” Seras gasped in horror, sprinting inside the manor.

“It slipped my mind in the moment.” he snickered.

Evening soon came and Oliver couldn’t find Alucard or Integra anywhere. Lawrence couldn’t find a trail either. They soon stumbled upon Emily in the library.

“Hiya Emily!” he beamed, trotting over to her.

“Oliver. Puppy.” she addressed the two.

“My name is Lawrence.” he growled.

“I was under the impression it was Puppy, since Alucard calls you that.” she told him.

“Do you know where mom went?” he asked her.

“I believe she is showing Sir Artorias the firing range in the sublevels. He should be resting but he insisted on practicing his marksmanship anyway. I will never understand how Sir Artorias can have so much energy despite his wounds.” she sighed.

“The sublevels…” Oliver spoke, thinking to the night he saw Lawrence’s wolf form.

“Do you still need to see her?” Lawrence asked him.

“Yeah. I gotta stop being afraid of being down there.” Oliver nodded, clenching his fists.

“I have never been fond of guns, so I shall remain here.” Emily told them.

When they reached the door to the sublevels Oliver swallowed nervously. He opened the door and descended with Lawrence behind him. Lawrence then took the lead and led the way to the firing range. The first room had earphones, along with countless gun models. Lawrence had him put on a pair before putting on a specialized pair. They entered the range proper to see Artorias draw one of his two magnums. The gun’s main parts were oddly shaped, appearing normal but gradually transforming into a cross with a single bore hole and four smaller holes around it on the cross itself. There were ornate golden engravings to connect the holes to the bore hole as well. Dangling from the butt of the gun was a token of the Vatican Crucifix. When he fired only one bullet left the gun, but when it struck the target five holes were made in the paper.

“How’d it do that?!” Oliver gasped, awestruck.

“I’ve owned these guns for a long time and I’m still not sure how they work. It gets the job done on monsters, and personally that’s enough for me.” Artorias replied.

“A bullseye. Your wounds don’t seem to be affecting your aim.” Alucard commented.

“Not with the right hole though. The center hole is the one that needs to land dead center.” he shook his head.

“Did you need something, Oliver?” Integra asked him.

“Well. It’s just. I didn’t wanna be alone…” he replied, twiddling his thumbs blushing a little.

“Ahahahahaha! Is that all? Well, in that case would you like to learn to shoot?” Integra beamed.

“Can I?!” Oliver gasped, his eyes sparkling.

“We still have a few airsoft models from when I was young that should be perfect for you to learn with. They don’t have the real weight of a firearm, mind you, but everyone has to start somewhere.” she nodded.

Integra then began walking him through safety instructions before putting safety glasses on him. Even the smallest revolver model they had was a bit big for him, but nevertheless he was at least able to hold it. First came understanding how the safety works, and then loading and unloading. Next they were going to try taking a shot.

“Now, focus your aim on the target. You’ll want to aim as close to the bullseye as possible. When you think you have a good shot, just pull the trigger. Make sure you have a good handle on it. A toy though it may be, it still has some kick.” she instructed.

Oliver managed to take a shot and the round slapped into the paper beside the head of the target image.

“Deep breathes, don’t let it stress you out.” she smiled, gently patting his shoulder.

Oliver nodded and began to aim again. His next shot hit the shoulder of the target.

“Not bad, you managed to hit them this time.” Alucard applauded.

“The red dot is the bullseye?” Oliver asked.

“Yes. Think of it as the ‘objective’ of a game. Hitting that nets the most points, and can be a game changer in most situations.” Integra told him.

Oliver continued trying to shoot with Integra’s instruction, and after an hour of opening fire literally everywhere  _ but _ the bullseye had a hole in it. Oliver wasn’t even sure how he’d even accomplished that.

“It’s impressive in it’s own way…” Artorias chuckled.

“He is a beginner, but with his tenacity I am sure that he can become quite the sharpshooter someday.” Integra giggled, patting Oliver’s head.

Elsewhere, at the ports, night had fallen as a small fishing boat pulled into the harbor and let the shrouded woman off the boat. She took in a deep breath and then exhaled with a smile on her face.

“Miss, you forgettin’ somethin’?” the boat captain asked, making a hand gesture.

“Ah yes, your fare.” she smirked.

A copy of herself then rose from her shadow and smirked at the man with glowing ice blue eyes. Before he could even scream her clone grabbed his mouth and pushed him back onto the boat, pinning him to the floor of the cabin. Blood then splashed onto the windows as the woman began walking down the dock, her clone soon joining her before sinking back into her shadow.

“You chose the only dock without a camera. Nice thinking.” the Shadow of Judas snickered.

“We aren’t out of the woods yet. We still need to make ourselves scarce before anyone realizes we are here.” the woman retorted.

“I can create a little distraction to ensure our getaway if you would like…?” the shadow offered.

“No. The more silent we are the better. We can fool the Iscariots, but Hellsing will see right through a ploy like that and suspect a bigger threat. That threat being us, of course.” she shook her head.

“So what is our plan then? Surely we’ve come to London for a reason…?” Shadow of Judas asked her.

“The crown houses a particular artifact in their treasury that you will be fetching. After we claim that, we will be heading for America.” she answered.

“Oh-ho! A heist that truly only a shadow could accomplish! I assume we are not simply doing this for monetary reasons?” he laughed.

“No. If we want any hope against Alucard when my grand plan is set in motion, we will need to gather very specific items.” she told him.

“Do tell…” he chuckled sinisterly.

**Author's Note:**

> *It was so hard not to write Alucard as Abridged Alucard. Some abridged may have slipped in, but I hope I caught normal Alucard more.


End file.
